Burning Passion
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: AU. Caleb can’t stand the sight of seeing Rev alone and depressed, and he is suffering the same thing. Can these two birds find happiness and comfort within each other? Pure Rev x Caleb fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed. They rightfully belong to Warner Bros. except my original character

Summary: Caleb can't stand the sight of seeing Rev alone and depressed, and he is suffering the same thing. Can these two birds find happiness and comfort within each other?

Warnings: Angst, drama, and Shonen-Ai.

Pairing: Rev Runner/Caleb and with a hint of Stealth Chameleon/Tech E. Coyote

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On a Thursday evening, the Loonatics H.Q. was experiencing some angst tensions within the tower. A certain rookie, going by the neck of Caleb Phoenix, simply entered into the tower's elevator entrance. It was going to be awhile to get the top, having to live in a one hundred something floored headquarters. Not only that, but he also had to listen to the boring elevator music. _'The team really needs to think about their selection of music'_ Caleb thought his mind, shaking his head. His bright amber eyes turned towards the glass window of the elevator, gazing down at the big urban city. The twelve year old smiled slightly at the view, but that smile faded when he covered his mouth. '_Aw man, I knew I shouldn't have gotten into that chili dog challenge. Curse myself for listening to Stealth's stupid half-baked ideas!'_ He complained in his mind once again, looking at the number on the screen that read fifty nine on it. "Okay, now I regret taking the elevator." He muffled over his hands, preventing himself from losing his late lunch.

In another part of the H.Q., Rev was speeding down to Tech's lab, but not at his usual speed. Normally he would be filled with vibrate energy, but lately the speedster was in a state of depression. He had feelings for his lifelong friend and crush, Tech E. Coyote. They still got along very well, but the coyote genius became so distant and dark, that it'd made it tough for Rev to communicate with him. The twenty three year old roadrunner hadn't spoken to Tech for six years, due to the Tech's nemesis, Mastermind who merged her mind with Tech. That event broke Rev's very fragile heart and it took awhile for him to get back to his original self. However, he felt ready to tell Tech he was ready to start their relationship again, but something inside him felt that his heart didn't belong to Tech. Once he arrived in Tech's lab, he watched Tech work on a new invention, while he admired his muscular back that moved once in awhile to show off how the muscle moved fluidly.

"Hey Tech, I got the parts you wanted." Rev spoke in a normal tone than his usual fast-paced voice.

Tech stopped working, taking off his goggles and turned around to smile at his best friend. "Thanks Rev, I appreciate your assistance. Just place the box right over there." He instructed, pointing to where he wanted to the box of spare parts to be, watching Rev put it down gently. He turned around, blushing slightly as he placed his goggles on and his onyx eyes focused on very minor details

Rev sped over to Tech's side, peering over the older genius' right shoulder to see what he was working on. "So, what are you building Tech? Another awesome gadget that'll help us battle crime." He theorized, loving how he could come up with many theories that kept the coyote interested.

Tech chuckled, intrigued by the young one's interest. "Well, it's a simple ice box really. That way we can keep our drinks cold." He explained.

Rev giggled slightly, feeling a bit of courage to ask Tech about their relationship. "Tech, I think we should talk about our relationship." He spoke softly, causing him to frown a bit when Tech stopped working.

Tech took off his goggles, turning around with a sad expression on his face. "Rev, I just don't know… What happened six years ago… I just don't know if we can still be together." He explained in a sad tone. "I don't want to do something that you and I will regret."

Rev felt his emerald eyes water up, looking down at the floor. "But Tech… What if there's no one else that shares my feelings for me?" He asked, clenching his fist. However, he felt Tech's strong hand touch his slender shoulder, and felt the other hand cup his chin. "Rev, come on. Don't cry, we need time to heal on the inside and once we recover… Maybe we'll start our relationship." Tech reassured his best friend. Rev smiled, hugging Tech tightly and nuzzled the older one's neck. Stealth entered the lab, his cheeks heating up slightly and shook his head, "Hey, favorite comedy duo, it's time for dinner." He said to give the two a wake up call.

Rev smiled slightly, nodding his head eagerly and took Tech's hand affectionately. Once the trio entered the lounge area, they all sat at the usual round table with the other Loonatics. Stealth sat across from Tech, eating his pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs and the fourteen year old chameleon's crimson eyes would gaze up at Tech every now and then. Danger, who was the new leader of the current Loonatics, took notice of this and grinned slightly. _'Looks like someone has a crush on our favorite genius.' _The mallard thought, glad to see his adoptive son to have the courage to get into a relationship if possible. Rev slowly ate his cream of broccoli cheese soup slowly, feeling pain inside his heart of what if Tech said no. Hunter, the team's second resident genius, took notice of this and made sure that nothing happened to the older hero. As the doors opened, Caleb quickly rushed to the nearby trash disposal, barfing like crazy after taking the elevator through one hundred and something floors. Lexi rushed to the young phoenix's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Caleb, are you okay, honey?" The blonde bunny asked, filled with concern in her voice.

Caleb slowly moved his mouth away from the disposal's opening, meeting with Lexi's jade green eyes, placing on a dead serious face. "Never ever enter a chili dog contest." He said.

This caused Stealth to look away from his younger 'brother', whistling nervously and ate his food. Just when he was about to take another bite, his face slammed into the spaghetti, snoring like crazy. Caleb noticed this, smacking his forehead and shook his head. "Stealth, you are the biggest idiot I've ever met." Caleb muttered under his breathe. This caused Stealth to sneeze, pulling his head back and blinked a few times. The easy-going chameleon looked back and forth registering what happened and shrugged his shoulders as he went back to eating. Tech chuckled slightly, taking the initiative to wake the spaghetti strings away from his face. He thought it was amusing and cute at the same time. Rev narrowed his eyes at Stealth, which caused the other to look at the older bird.

"Rev, buddy, are you feeling okay?" Stealth asked.

Rev took his glass of water, squeezing some of the lemon for some flavor, and drank some of it. Then he looked at Stealth his angry tears in his eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay?" He snapped. "SOMETIMES I WISHED I HAD SOMEONE TO BE WITH. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN IS INSIDE MY HEART?!??! FOR SIX YEARS I'VE BEEN ALONE, AND MY RELATIONSHIP WITH TECH IS RUINED!!!" He yelled.

Danger stood up, giving Rev a stern look. "Rev, I think that's enough." He said as he used a calm tone to keep his temper cooled down. "I don't think you shouldn't be using that tone of voice. Plus, you're a veteran hero, who shouldn't be expressing his personal problems at the table and you're suppose to be setting an example for the newer Loonatics." He explained.

Rev eyed Danger carefully, and realized what he did. He felt bad for what he said to Stealth, his emerald eyes tearing up. The older bird felt gentle hands on his slim shoulders, turning his gaze to see Caleb. The young phoenix was soothing his role model, knowing that he understood his aching heart and hugged him. "Its okay Rev. Everything is going to be okay." Caleb assured, sitting next to his idol. "Yeah, no it's big deal. I don't getting offended that easily." Stealth said with his typical cheesy grin.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate everyone for not being mad. If it's okay I'm gonna eat in my room for awhile. I just like to be alone for awhile." Rev said with a sad smile, picking up his plate and drink to carry to his room.

Later on at night, Hunter was walking down the hallways to Rev's room, knocking on the older hero's door and it slid open. "Rev, are you in here?" He asked, poking his head in to see Rev working on a Robo Amigo 2.0. "Hey, that's actually good." The young wolf smiled, going over to the side and admired the craftsmanship. Rev smiled slightly, ruffling Hunter's white hair.

"Aw, I'm sure you're just saying that to cheer me up." Rev chuckled. Hunter rubbed the back of his head, but regained his serious composure.

"I'm not here for that… I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your relationship with Tech." Hunter apologized, his blue eyes gazing at Rev. "And… There is someone else who has feelings for you." The psychic genius added.

This caused Rev to look at Hunter straight in the eyes. One of his teammates had an interest in him? He wondered who it could've been, because it could've been Hunter or Caleb. Still, he was willing to listen what the young rookie had to say. "It's Caleb, isn't it?" He asked, being serious.

Hunter nodded his head, "He idolizes you, and Rev every single day he tries to be like you, to be the fastest like your great ancestor. Why do you think he goes to see Rip and apply for your father's company to hope to gain a career there? He may hide it underneath his genius attitude, but deep down he thinks the world of you." He explained.

Rev started to take in the words that Hunter said, empathizing what Caleb felt for him. Plus, he knew why the twelve year old didn't come to him, like knowing he thought Rev still had feeling for Tech and being turned down because of the huge age difference. "Thanks Hunter, this means a lot to me." He thanked Hunter, leaving his room to see Caleb immediately. Hunter smiled, seeing Rev be happy pleased him and gazed down at the Robo Amigo 2.0. "He really is a great inventor." He chuckled slightly, seeing the similarities he saw in Rev and Caleb.

Back in Caleb's room, the young phoenix started to write down some notes here and there, being stuck with piles of notes on his desk. The ember fowl was a big thinker with a lot of ideas, wanting to use some of them when he would break into the gadget industry as a young genius. He desired to learn from the best, and wouldn't give up on his dream. His bright ember eyes slowly started to close, but slapped himself across the face to keep him awake.

"You know, I heard that coffee can help you stay awake." A familiar voice behind Caleb chuckled, walking into the younger bird's room and looked at the pile of papers.

Caleb turned his gaze, smiling lazily and yawned. "I'm more of a tea person." He responded, placing his pencil down and turned to face Rev. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, turning his chair around.

"A certain… canine told me that you have a crush on me." Rev answered, walking over to the young bird, bending down to meet at the same eye length.

Caleb blushed slightly, turning his gaze down to avoid Rev's beautiful emerald pools. _'Gee, I never Hunter was such a great detective.' _Caleb thought sarcastically in his mind. "It's okay that you have feelings for me, I'm absolutely flattered." Rev smiled, cupping Caleb's chin with his feathered hand. "But I think we should take it slow, due to the whole age thing." Rev suggested, briefly kissing Caleb's lips and giggled slightly. Caleb's face reddened, grinning slightly and leaped up to give Rev a tight hug. Rev chuckled a little, hugging Caleb back. "You know… I was also thinking about adopting you as my son." He offered, knowing that Caleb would also want someone to be around and get affection from.

Caleb nodded his head, accepting Rev's offer and rested his head on the speedster's shoulder. "Thanks dad." He yawned, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Rev smiled once again, bringing Caleb to his bed to place him down gently and cuddled close to him. The young phoenix looked like he could use sleep, after working on those ideas must've worn out him out. Rev was truly happy, taking in the warmth that radiated from Caleb's body, making him feel whole at last.

The End

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I apologize for not updating my fics in awhile my beloved fans! However, I return to you with a story that's fresh and something I've been working on for awhile. This idea was worth it because this one deserved to be told. I have been having writer's block every once in awhile, and glad this one got out of the woodworks! Once again, I apologize for my laziness to my fellow viewers and hope this fic makes up for my tardiness. Please review when you get the chance and take your time because it'll mean a whole lot to me. Hope everyone had a good weekend!


End file.
